


Heroic Boundaries

by infectedscrew



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Marvel & DC AU, Marvel & DC exist in the same universe, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Marvel & DC heroes all exist in the same universe and it's an unwritten rule that they don't step into each other's territories-except for sometimes they do.</p><p>(Note: May Not Be Continued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroic Boundaries

“Dick, you know you’re not supposed to hang out with them,” Tim hissed over the phone, as if Bruce could hear them.

Which, in retrospect, he probably could.

Dick sighed, dropping back on his couch. “Why? I don’t see what the big deal is. It’s not like they have a disease or something.”

“Well, no, but you know how Bruce feels about anyone who works with the Avengers.”

“Come on, Timbo. It’s just Spiderman. He’s just a teenager, it’s not like he’s going to blow up a city.”

There was a moment of pause on Tim’s side of the phone. It was impossible to tell if he was busy with something or distracted with a thought. His form of silence was full of far more than any verbal statement. Finally, he spoke again, “just be careful. I get in trouble just for running into the Young Avengers, I can’t imagine what would happen if any one of us ran into the adult versions.”

Dick chuckled. “Speaking of, how did that last meeting go?”

“All right, I suppose. I only went to New York because Vic and Bumblebee asked for my help.”

It took a second for Dick to run through his mental list of east coast heroes. When he started the Titans he fully expected it to just stay on the west coast and only with five or six members. Since Tim had joined an entire slew of new people had joined, prompting the need for multiple groups. So far, all he knew was that Cyborg had taken over and it was based in New York.

“And how did that entail you running into the Mini-Avengers?”

“Not Mini, Young,” Tim corrected. “Vic set off an alarm on accident and the big green one showed up.”

“You mean the Hulk? He’s not a Young thing though.”

“No, I mean like… A mini Hulk.”

Dick snorted. “Now that would be fun to see.”

“No, it wouldn’t. He was terrifying. I can see why Bruce doesn’t like us to fraternize with them.”

Another sigh and Dick pushed himself off of the couch. He did have patrol to get to, after all, but he couldn’t go a night without making sure everything in Gotham was safe.

“I’m assuming that’s Tim-Speak for ‘stay away from Spiderman’.”

“Yes,” Tim replied without hesitation.

“Can’t I at least get his autograph? I’ve always wanted it.”

“No.”

“Really? Come on, please?”

“No, Dick.” This time it was Tim’s turn to sigh. “Look, my dad and I are coming to New York next weekend. Can I come see you? Preferably minus spiders?”

Dick brightened up as he moved to his room. “Of course you can, Timmy. I’ll even keep an eye out for mini-Hulks for you.” He could almost see Tim rolling his eyes after that one.

“Thanks. Be careful on patrol tonight.”

“I will. Bye baby bro.”

There was a small huff before Tim hung up.


End file.
